


Tied and True

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Jesse McCree, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Shibari, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: As someone who is into shibari irl, I am often irked when I see improper ropework portrayed in fics, sometimes in a way that would be dangerous. So here are a couple tutorials if you want to safely try these ties at home! c:+Futomomo (leg ladder): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ok-716l9aBw+Lark's Head (wrist/arm ties): http://www.theduchy.com/DCLarksHead/DCLarksHead.shtml+Summerville Bowline (secure one tied item to another): http://www.theduchy.com/SCSomervilleBowline/SCSomervilleBowline.shtmlYou can follow my writing/porn blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com. I like to drink wine on Friday nights and liveblog what I'm working on. I live for messages, so don't be shy!





	

Jesse breathed evenly, heart fluttering in his chest. A flare of uncertainty ran through him. He’d been left here for some time, alone in the dark behind his eyelids and the sash that covered them. He was kneeling on rough carpet, his arms bound in soft red hemp in front of him. The thick brace of rope rubbed against his wrists, their bulk weighty between his hands. His legs were tied more intimately, one leg secured by a ladder tie, causing calf to meet thigh. The other was loose, but he held it just as close as the bound one. Held like this, his balance was minimal; if he fell, he would have little ability to right himself. 

A warm finger lightly ran over his back, shoulder tip to shoulder tip, sending a small jolt of surprise down his spine.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” The voice asked. “To be tied up like an animal, held and ordered?”

“Yeah-- yes. Yes.” Jesse ran his tongue over his lips. Bit his cheek a second, nervously, then let it go. 

A quick scrub of fingers through the scruff of hair at his nape. He leaned into the touch. “Are you ready to listen?”

Jesse nodded. He thought he could hear soft footsteps padding in front of him. Years of stealth training, he thought fondly, and he uses it on me. 

A hand cupped his jaw, calloused and muscular but gentle all the same. It moved his face this way and that, as if appraising. Suddenly the grip firmed, fingers pressing almost painfully into the hinge of his jaw. Jess’s lips parted involuntarily at the pressure. 

“Open your mouth.”

Jesse did as he was told, opening wide. Hot breath skated out, a rough pant. He was already getting worked up. 

Fingers dipped into his mouth, exploring. He moved to suck on them, earning a pinched tongue. 

“Did I say to move?”

“No, Hanzo,” he said around the meat of his tongue. 

“Then stay.”

Jesse let his mouth fall open again, felt fingers exploring his teeth and palate, stroking here, sliding there. 

“Suck.”

And he did. Slow, wet, he laved at the fingers in his mouth, drawing them in. He could feel a thumb on his chin as deft forefingers massaged his tongue, almost like an apology for earlier. His mouth watered.

A second hand joined, stroking his face-- over his cheeks, running gently through his beard. A cool palm brushed his forehead, locked into his hair and pulled lightly.

“I’m going to treat you so well,” Hanzo crooned. “You’re so good. You’ll be good for me, Jesse?”

Jesse nodded furiously as those fingers left his mouth, running slick down his chest. He could feel the cool air where a set of wet fingers pinched viciously at a nipple and carded through his chest hair. All the while, the soft stroking of his face continued-- gentle fingers over a brow above, stern ones dragging down his stomach below. Jesse took in a sharp breath, leaning into it. He could feel his cock twitch with interest. 

The blind over his eyes prevented him from knowing what Hanzo looked like right now, but he could imagine: that stern look of his in place, same as when Jesse threw out a particularly cheesy pick-up line. Perhaps, too, the fond crinkle in his eyes that followed. Was he dressed? Was his hair down the way Jesse liked, or had he left it up, businesslike? Thinking about it set him on edge in the best way possible.

The hand on his chest slid up to his throat, and again his jaw was opened for him. His tongue lolled out, eager.

“I left your favorite part for you, Jesse. It’s your turn to undress me.” 

A wall of heat faced him now: Hanzo standing expectantly before him. Tentatively leaning forward, and not feeling a rebuff, Jesse pressed his face in. The pants were soft, clean, and permeated with Hanzo’s smell. He breathed it in, nuzzling at Hanzo’s groin. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn he could feel a swell of interest beneath the fabric, and pride warmed him. A tickle on his cheek told him a drawstring was around him somewhere, and he sought it out with his tongue, pulling it in to clench it between his grit teeth. Yanking his head back, he heard the drawstring unknot, and with a nudge from Hanzo he heard fabric fall.

Jesse rested his head on Hanzo’s hard thigh; could feel another layer, and this one more challenging. He thought maybe of pulling at the leg of hanzo’s boxer briefs with his teeth, but if Hanzo was letting him figure this one out…

He nuzzled again at Hanzo’s groin, mouthing at the bulge he found there, the clear swell of interest. A hand came back, stroking through his hair as he tongued at Hanzo’s cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. He was soaking it now, sucking in what he could, putting pressure on Hanzo’s shaft. The fabric was clinging: the opposite of ‘undressing,’ surely, but helpful all the same: the discomfort of rough fabric dragging on his dick had Hanzo backing away to pull his underwear off, leaving his fat dick swinging in front of him. Jesse smiled, aware of the saliva smeared on his face but enjoying his minor success too much to care.

He went to lean in again, intending to get right back to the task he’d started, but the hand in his hair tightened and pulled him back hard.

“Don’t go getting too many ideas. I’m setting the pace tonight.”

Jesse’s lips were still parted, a light pant escaping him. The tie of his arm bindings required him to use his abdominal muscles to stay upright, and it was starting to wear at him, even after these few minutes. He longed to just bend over and see what Hanzo would do with him. But where would the fun be in that?

He leaned forward again, just a bit, and the hand in his hair relaxed, though it remained. The other was resting, lightly, on his jaw. He could feel the pressure on his adam’s apple as he swallowed in anticipation.

Hanzo’s voice by his ear: “You’ll be gasping for it by the end.”

The hands left him, and at the shock of their release threw him forward a bit. His head bumped into a hard thigh. He could hear Hanzo inches away, lightly stroking himself. Jesse knew those sounds-- the way Hanzo would be playing with his balls, handling himself roughly, ending with a slight twist at the end of a stroke. He might grab the base when he was feeling overwhelmed, but it was doubtful that was happening now.

Hanzo pressed his dick up against Jesse’s mouth-- just a touch, just out of reach. Jesse longed to reach out with his tongue to taste, but knew better. He waited for Hanzo to give him permission-- this time in the form of a press at the back of his head-- before opening wide to draw him in. As usual, Hanzo was scrubbed clean, and all Jesse could taste was skin and a faint bitter trace of soap-- none of the harsh musk he’d been hoping for. He let out a quiet, disappointed noise, but sunk in with pleasure nonetheless. A gentle suck, and he could feel flesh firming under his tongue. 

Hanzo let this treatment go on for a few minutes: quiet, slow sucking, strokes of Jesse’s tongue, and little grateful noises when jesse got any kind of reaction out of him.

But that was about to end. Hanzo withdrew, holding onto his cock by the base. He stroked once, slick with Jesse’s saliva. A strand of spit still clung between it and Jesse’s face, but it broke when a thumb ran out to catch it, chased by Jesse’s tongue.

“Hold your mouth open and wait.” 

Jesse complied. He could hear Hanzo slowly touching himself. If he hadn’t been restrained, Jesse was sure he would have been unable to resist the urge to run his hands up Hanzo’s sides just to savor the movements. As it was, he could only rest on his haunches while Hanzo decided what to do with him.

His mouth was just starting to dry out when the hand in his hair tightened again, drawing his head back slowly until his jaw was hanging wide open and his neck was pulled straight.Jesse continued to breathe evenly even when he felt soft flesh at the flush of his lower lip. Hanzo’s thumb pushed in, soft on his tongue. It was followed by the full, warm flesh of his cock pressing in slowly as Jesse was held in suspense. 

He softened his tongue, continuing to breath evenly as Hanzo thrusted shallowly, lazily, into the pool of his mouth. There was no hurry here. He could taste the salt of sweat and that same, faint remnant of soap; Jesse would change that in no time. 

Hanzo pushed his dick in slowly, delving in a little deeper with each thrust. Jesse savored the tightness of the hand in his hair; of the iron grip of Hanzo’s hands at his scalp contrasted with the tenderness of his pace. He couldn’t see Hanzo’s face, but he could imagine the immense concentration visible there, eyes aimed at him and him only. He wanted so badly to show Hanzo how good he could be, so he relaxed his throat and didn’t so much as flinch when he felt the head of Hanzo’s dick hit the back of his mouth, headed towards his throat. 

He’d be a liar if he said deep-throating was easy; hell, it had taken him several enthusiastic tries to figure out how to suppress his gag reflex long enough to hold Hanzo in his throat. But it was worth it now. Hanzo pressed in agonizingly slowly. Jesse could feel the ridge of the head push past his palate; felt it slide down his throat, pushing out the last air in his lungs. It paused there for a hot second while Jesse held his breath; then it slipped out, thick as ever. 

Hanzo repeated this over and over: in, pause, out. The hand in his hair remained taut; the one on his chin firm, but gentle. Each time, Jesse could feel the pause a little longer, the interim between thrusts shorter. His breathing was becoming labored, but he held it all in for Hanzo.

Hanzo started to move more quickly; no dire pace, to be sure, but not so slow. Jesse’s jaw began to ache, and he longed to stretch it, but dared not move where Hanzo didn’t instruct him to. Jesse could feel his cock swell beneath him, interested but not overcome. He savored the weight of Hanzo on his tongue; cheekily, he thought “you always take my breath away” would be a little too corny for the moment.

Finally, Hanzo slid fully into his throat; Jesse’s nose brushed at Hanzo’s stomach, at the base of his groin. Coarse hair scratched against his cheeks. With no air going in, Jesse could do little but wait as his mouth budded fresh with saliva and his lungs quaked. 

The hand on his chin slid down, rubbing over the bulge of Hanzo’s cock in his throat.

“You’re doing so well, Jesse,” Hanzo huffed above him. 

Hanzo kept up the slow pace, dipping into Jesse’s throat just long enough to get his lungs burning before retreating. That hand stayed pressed on his throat, and Jesse could hear Hanzo’s breathing hitch whenever the weight against his walls pressed up against Hanzo’s fingers. He swallowed around the cock in his throat just to feel Hanzo’s almost reverent reaction.

Finally, when Jesse was sure Hanzo must be close, he felt Hanzo pull out of his throat entirely. He gasped for air, tongue darting out to catch the saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. 

The hand in his hair relaxed then patted him fondly before leaving him.

He heard a floorboard pop as Hanzo kneeled down, stroking his bound arms. The bindings were snug, extra wrappings leaving his arms together almost all the way from wrist to elbow. The comfort of it did nothing to slow his heart when Hanzo ran his fingers around his wrists, checking the tightness of the ropes.

“I’m going to anchor you now. Tell me if it is too much.”

Jesse could do little but nod. 

He heard the loose rope at the end of his tie slither softly, the soft hemp dragging across the floor as Hanzo used a simple knot to secure his arms to an anchor Jesse knew was bolted into the wall nearby. It caused him to learn forward a bit, raising his hips where they were fastened to his calves. He spread further to compensate. His arms would be fine like this-- the height wasn’t so bad that he was worried about a hand falling asleep. Instead, it almost gave him something to lean on. If he braced himself just right he might be able to get some leverage, but just barely.

Maintaining contact, Hanzo ran his hand over Jesse’s shoulders as he went behind him, running a hand down his back to the dimples of his spine. Vision out like this, Jesse became aware of the softness of his body, the little rolls on his back, the soft pudge where the position forced his stomach forward. As if sensing the doubt, Hanzo rubbed a hand over his back.

“Wonderful. You look beautiful like this, Jesse. You’re doing so well.”

Jesse preened. His throat was still a little rough, but he could smile through it.

Hanzo simply rubbed his back for a few long minutes, petting up and down his spine, fingers digging into his broad back, tense already from being tugged forward.

Slowly, the hands worked heir waydownwards, settling on his asscheeks. Jesse sucked in a breath.

“You always did have a magnificent behind,” Hanzo said fondly. Jesse blushed under the praise, breath huffing in pleased embarrassment. Jesse could feel his cock swell further, swinging fat and lazy below him, hastened by the blunt nails scraping down his cheeks. He cried out as a firm thumb pressed at his asshole.

“Do you want it, Jesse? Do you want me to fill you up?”

“Ye-yeah.”

“But would you beg for it?”

“I would-- please,” he said quietly. Then more loudly: “Please, Hanzo. I want you to make me full.” He was rewarded with a rough rub across his perineum, then a light smack-and-grab on one cheek that had Jesse resting his warm face on his upper arms where they were stretched in front of him. He groaned. “Please, Hanzo. You’re killin’ me.”

“Not yet, I’m not,” Hanzo purred. 

Jesse heard him step away, heard the rustle and pull of a drawer opening. He shifted his knees on the carpet, tugged against his restraints. 

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Jesse heard a cap open, felt slick, warm lube pour over his crack. He hummed, holding back his voice.

“No need to restrain yourself, Jesse. I’m here to do that for you.” One hand rested on the small of his back as two calloused fingers worked the lube in, massaging gently, soothing tense muscles. That thumb was back, pushing dribble after dribble inside, barely passing the rim. Then two fingers made their way through, pulling at the his rim, dipping just inside. The slide left Jesse serene, whining as he felt the pull of knuckles against his walls. Jesse wanted to push back, but the ties prevented him, limiting his mobility. 

One hand gripped his asscheek, pulling as the other continued its slow thrusting. Jesse felt excess lube drip down, coating his balls. He curled his toes and bore down against the fingers in his ass as much as he could.

He moaned as the fingers went deeper. He felt a bite against the seat of his back, a reminder of Hanzo’s control.

“Patience.”

The fingers retreated, only to come back with a third. Hanzo thrusted even more slowly, letting Jesse adjust to the stretch. It was a little uncomfortable, but he relished it, was excited by the point of contact. With everything else bound into stillness, he couldn’t even fidget his fingers to take away from the tension. He whined a little, moaned at the pull and the flex. The hand not fingering him reached out to caress his calf, the heel of his foot, back up to his thigh and ass. It slipped forward to stroke firmly at his cock once, eliciting a quick, low moan before leaving again. Jesse was fully hard now, ready for whatever Hanzo had planned. In the darkness of his sight, Jesse relaxed.

But Hanzo wasn’t finished. No, he carefully pulled out, dribbled more lube in his stretched hole and started to gently push in his pinky along with the others. He went slow, and the fullness was blindingly good-- until it wasn’t. Jesse’s breath caught on a rough “Ah!” and Hanzo’s hand stopped immediately.

He heard Hanzo sit up. “Too much?”

Jesse mumbled into his arms, eyes closed under the sash. “I want to, but-- yeah. Sorry, sweetpea.’” 

Hanzo patted him, pressing a kiss to one shoulder. “This is why we practice, yes? No need for sorries.” He withdrew, rubbing Jesse’s back again. “I have a surprise for you.”

Jesse perked up in interest. He shifted excitedly on his knees, rocking his whole body side to side. Hanzo tugged at the ropes on his legs, checking that they were not too tight before leaning away. Jesse again heard the cap of the lube pop off, but felt nothing on himself. Instead, he felt the blunt edge of something pressing up against his hole.

“I found it online. It was highly reviewed.” Jesse felt the object run teasingly along his crack, slick and firm. “I waited weeks for it to arrive.” The head of it pushed forward, through his anus and inside. “It was backordered; so disappointing. I was so excited.”

As Hanzo pushed it in, Jesse realized that not only was the tip widening-- it was curved, pressing up and into his prostate. All the air was punched out of his lungs when the wide base breached him and he felt it settle snugly. Hanzo gave him a pat on the backside. 

“How is it?”

“It’s-- ah-- it’s...large.” He moaned and squirmed-- or tried to-- when Hanzo gently wiggled it by the flared base. Jesse could feel his lips curve into a smile against his back.

“I knew you’d like it.”

It was then that Jesse hear the click and felt a low rumble as the toy turned on. It was hardly enough to shock, but his back arched anyway, as much as it could, considering. He cried out, breathing hard. His heart raced with anticipation. His asshole felt sloppy, with lube dripping down to his untouched cock as the toy buzzed gently against his prostate, the hard, curved tip of it pressing in viciously. The angle of it wasn’t helping anything, either. Exposed like this, with his legs parted wide and his hips in the air, gravity and his own tight hole kept the toy pressed close. In the dark space behind his eyelids, Jesse’s eyes flickered back and forth as his breath stuttered-- Hanzo was playing with it, one hand keeping a soothing rub up on his back, the other moving the toy inside him, side to side, up and down, pressing in further where he could until Jesse could feel the tips of his fingers just brush his rim.

A bead of sweat dripped down his nose. Jesse bit his lip, instinct telling him to fight down another moan-- and he failed, happily, breathing hard through his nose as he mashed his face into his arm.

“Very good, Jesse.. You’re being very obedient. Look at you,” Hanzo cooed, “Staying so still for me. Though,” he laughed, tugging at a cord across Jesse’s ankle, “I may have helped with that.”

Hanzo was grazing his nails down his back, now, a little more roughly. Jesse’s body was sparking wherever his fingers trailed. 

And then a buzz, audible as much by ear as through the amplifier of his ribcage, ripped through Jesse. He stuttered, trying to rub against something, anything, but Hanzo only scritched gently at the base of his spine and rubbed soothingly as Jesse adjusted to the newest setting.

There was a loud rustle of fabric, and Jesse made a disappointed noise as Hanzo’s touch left him. There was a minute where it was just Jesse and the vibrating, hard pressure in his gut, leaving him twitching, and then hot breath puffed over his leaking cock, a tongue soft and slick on the soft tissue between his balls. There wasn’t much room to negotiate, what with the position of his legs, but Hanzo had slid into the small space between his hips and the floor. His nose brushed Jesse’s drooling dick, and Jesse moaned helplessly.

He’d be getting precum on Hanzo’s forehead from here, he thought. Maybe even into that soft hairline of his, where the fine gray hairs at his temples met tender skin and-- a hand swatted at his ass, nails digging in punishingly.

“Did I give permission?”

Jesse stopped himself where he was trying to squat down further, get his balls on Hanzo’s chin. “N-no.”

“If this is not enough structure for you, I am sure I can improvise.”

“No, Hanzo, I can-- I can be good.” God, he wanted desperately to just sit on Hanzo’s face. To rub his dick at hanzo’s lips, get a tongue in sloppy with the toy, anything. Just a touch. The toy kept up its steady pace no matter how he moved, and he was sweating now, droplets gathering between his shoulder blades.

A big hand came up to fondle Jesse’s heavy sack, a thumb gathering the lube that had dripped there and spreading it, rubbing it into the delicate skin.

“Excellent,” Hanzo purred. Jesse could feel him nosing at his dick, could feel host, moist air  
as Hanzo breathed him in. “You smell so good, Jesse. I could suck your dick all day; I could keep you here for hours if I thought you could take it.”

“I can, I can,” Jesse moaned.

“Oh?” Hanzo gripped his stiff cock, rubbing it along his plush lips. Shit, Jesse could feel him speak. The toy was nothing compared to the low rumble of Hanzo’s voice pinpointed on the head of his dick. “You think you could take hours of this? Hours restrained, held down-- hours with me here, just out of reach.” Jesse jerked at the quick sharp rub of a thumb at the glans. “You think you have the stamina?”

“I can fuckin’ try,” Jesse gritted out. “If you let me.”

Another slap on the ass. This one jostled the toy, and Jesse jerked involuntarily, getting the fat head of his cock just into the divot of Hanzo’s lips. A considering hum.

“I can indulge.”

Searing wet heat engulfed his dick, the head sitting swollen in Hanzo’s mouth. A hard suck had Jesse letting out harsh breaths, airy moans. He clenched, and bore down upon he toy-- only slipping out of Hanzo’s mouth in doing so. But Hanzo was accommodating, chasing jesse’s cock with his tongue, pressing it into the slit while that thumb pressed maddeningly at his glans again. Jesse nearly cried at the overstimulation, heaving in his restraints. Hanzo’s free arm clutched at his hairy leg, a finger slipping under the soft hemp ropes to rub tenderly even as he tortured Jesse with his mouth.

“I-- ah-- I want to--” he panted, face burning. Hanzo’s beard rubbed at his length as he tongued the head, the bristly hairs tingly as they scrubbed against sensitive skin. “I want to come. Please, honey.” 

Hanzo pulled him down by both hands, closing his mouth at last and swallowing him down to the root. His throat constricted and clenched around Jesse’s cock, hotter than it had any right to be. Jesse could feel drool, tears, something, wet on his biceps as he worked furiously not to hyperventilate, moaning as his chest heaved. He tried to pull his arms back to get leverage, forgetting about the tether, and succeeded only in pulling his face into blank air space, swinging between his tense biceps.

He mouthed at his arm, back arched. Hanzo kept swallowing, and Jesse couldn’t see a bit of it. He could feel the ridges of his palate, the flutter of his throat. Nails scratched at his buttocks and still that toy, that stupid plug, buzzed on, driving him home. For one brief moment he felt the buzzing intensify to something beyond what he was prepared to deal with, and then suddenly he was coming, muscles pulled taut, everything tense against his bindings as he shuddered violently, coming all over Hanzo’s face and throat as he tongued at the fat head, pulling rough to milk as much come as he could out of Jesse’s twitching, overworked cock.

The toy slowed to a stop, and as Jesse tried to catch his breath, Hanzo gently licked at him, cleaning him up with his tongue. Jesse could hear the wet sound of Hanzo roughly stripping his own dick. He knew from memory that Hanzo’s chest would be flushed by now, a bright red running right up to his cheekbones. If Hanzo’s hot hand was petting Jesse’s thighs, who was grasping at Hanzo’s chest the way he liked, who was sucking at his neck? A twitch ran through him as he yearned to touch Hanzo, to get him through his own climax. 

“One more thing,” Hanzo said softly, voice barely betraying how close he was. “Are you safe to wait?”

Jesse felt rough-- bone tired, the energy leeching out of his body as his heart rate slowed. “Yeah, sweetheart, I’m good.” He relaxed, resting his blinded face on his biceps, just breathing. The air in his lungs hitched a bit when he felt the toy being eased out, hot from where his body heat had permeated it. He felt loose, easy, and moaned softly as two fingers slid wetly into his soft, swollen hole, just rubbing, sliding in all the slick left behind.

“You’re so soft here,” Hanzo intoned. The thrusting was gentle, not meant to stimulate Jesse too far beyond what he’d already endured. “Would you like me to fuck you next time, after the toy is done with you? I could slide in now and you wouldn’t even resist.” Jesse could feel himself relaxing. It wasn’t meant as dirty talk, he knew. “I could keep you wet, work you through a second orgasm. I could keep you on my fingers until your cock got hard again.” Jesse could hear him grunt, could feel miniscule movements where Hanzo’s shoulder still met his inner thigh. A curl of pride fluttered in his chest. Even unable to move, he had gotten hanzo this worked up.

Jesse hear more than felt when Hanzo finally came. Heard the harsh staccato breaths, the wet sloppy noise of a hand moving through copious come. The scrabble of his feet moving unconsciously across the floor as he jerked with it. And, best of all, the sigh Hanzo let out when he finally came down from the high.

Hanzo slid out from under Jesse, suddenly business-like. Jesse was quiet, feeling subdued, still recovering from the intense orgasm he’d had only minutes earlier. He didn’t panic; he knew that Hanzo was just going to get the hot towels they’d prepared beforehand. Probably cleaning off his face and hands. He was back quickly, setting the towel nearby and releasing the knot tethering Jesse’s arms to the wall. Gently, tenderly, he rolled Jesse’s stiff body on its side, releasing the ties on one leg, then unbending the other, rubbing gently as he brushed the ropes aside and off his sore muscles. Hanzo helped him straighten his legs, massaging at his thighs, his stressed joints, fussing over him.

Jesse laughed softly, exhausted. “Pretty soon my body’ll be fallin’ apart too much to kneel much, and what then? Gonna have to get creative, sweetheart.” The blindfold came off, and Jesse blinked in the dim light of their lamplit bedroom.

“When that time comes, we will make accommodations,” Hanzo said, kissing his temple. “Let me get you out of these.” He methodically undid the knots and ties around Jesse’s forearms, leaving the ropes in a pile as he checked Jesse’s mobility. “How do you feel?”

Jesse winced. “Tired. Little worn out. I think I have rugburn on my knees.” A concerned look came over Hanzo’s face. “But good. Safe. You take care of me, darlin’.” He turned his cheek into Hanzo’s palm. “You know I’d trust you to the moon and back.”

Hanzo looked at him tenderly. “I know.” Still on the floor, Hanzo gently rubbed him down with the towel. The heat of it felt heavenly on Jesse’s taxed frame. Sitting up, he wobbled a bit, lightheaded from having his rear in the air for so long.

Hanzo gathered him into his arms, sitting behind him, legs bracketing his own. Hanzo wiped him down and inspected the marks where the rope had pressed against Jesse’s skin. “They weren’t too tight?” he asked, feeling one indented line curling over a meaty thigh.

“No, sweetpea, no...Not at all. Just right.”

“I was worried about your circulation after so long with pressure on your knees like that.”

“Trust me, I enjoyed myself.” He turned to press a kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “Gonna be a mite sore tomorrow, but I’ll be right as rain soon enough.” He leaned back into Hanzo’s embrace. “You?”

“...I will admit that the lines on your skin are attractive. Worth the time taken to wind them.” Then, more quietly. “It was good, Jesse.”

They stayed there a good several minutes longer, Hanzo draped over Jesse’s back, hands rubbing at his chest and stomach, keeping that warm, grounding contact with Jesse as he moved out of sub space. 

“Do you feel well enough to move?”

Jesse nodded, feeling sedate. Hanzo stood up, never losing skin contact, and Jesse gingerly got to his feet with his help. He was herded to their big bed, where Hanzo leaned into the pillows and had Jesse sit, again, in his embrace, now wrapped in a warm blanket, quickly beginning to feel drowsy. 

Hanzo pressed a water bottle into his hand. “Here, drink.”

Between sips of water, Jesse nuzzled at Hanzo, brushing his beard along Hanzo’s jaw. “I really did enjoy myself,” he murmured. 

Pressing kisses to Jesse’s scalp and neck, Hanzo continued to pet him, holding him close.

“Do you want to watch anything, or just go to bed?” he asked quietly.

Jesse yawned. “A movie might be nice.”

They settled into the pillows as Hanzo turned on their small bedroom television. An old black-and-white spaghetti western was on, sound low to a whisper. Swaddled in their blankets, Jesse looked calm as ever, eyes blinking sleepily. Hanzo sighed, happy to lock his arms around him.

In the morning they would recoil the ropes, clean the carpet, and take down the wall anchor. But for now, Hanzo was content to stay here with Jesse in their softly lit room, warm under the covers, safe and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is into shibari irl, I am often irked when I see improper ropework portrayed in fics, sometimes in a way that would be dangerous. So here are a couple tutorials if you want to safely try these ties at home! c:
> 
> +Futomomo (leg ladder): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ok-716l9aBw  
> +Lark's Head (wrist/arm ties): http://www.theduchy.com/DCLarksHead/DCLarksHead.shtml  
> +Summerville Bowline (secure one tied item to another): http://www.theduchy.com/SCSomervilleBowline/SCSomervilleBowline.shtml
> 
> You can follow my writing/porn blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com. I like to drink wine on Friday nights and liveblog what I'm working on. I live for messages, so don't be shy!


End file.
